


Let's be heros

by Snakes_stuff



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: AU, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other, Super Heros, idk how to tag, most modern technology exists in this au, most of them are pretty short, ok so the first one is WAY longer than a drabble but, this is basically just a few different drabbles from an alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakes_stuff/pseuds/Snakes_stuff
Summary: I've had these characters for a while now, and I've been drawing that story. But this is mostly just a self indulgent au that I like to think about. Mostly for vent but, I like how it's coming so far. Writing is not my specialty so criticism is appreciated.





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: http://thesnakesstuff.tumblr.com/

“As much fun as it would be fighting together, the chief said, you'd be more useful as an undercover operative” Swift said. He looked a little disappointed. It was really weird to see him like this. I’ve always known him as the sweet pegasus with the dorky glasses. I’ve never seen him with his hair slicked back and windblown. Hell Before a few days ago I didn’t even think he could fly! He wore braces on his wings, and always opted out of P.E. Hell he wore a fucking sweater vest regularly!  
So it was hard to see him as… this? In almost full body spandex with a stupid mask on. I’ve always just seen Slash like everybody else. Swift was Slash’s alter ego. I just I feel kind of stupid for not making the connection earlier. It seemed that while he didn’t need the wing braces, he actually does need glasses. But oh no, he can’t just wear regular bifocals, he needs whatever that hulking piece of glass was in front of his right eye. Why do supers need to have everything look high tech and fancey?  
It always bugged me how much money they waste on these kinds of things, instead of actually focusing on the important details. That’s part of the reason that I didn’t come to the organization when I realized there was a problem. They’re all about reputation. So who knows what they would have done if some random high schooler, living in a rinky dink apartment came up to them and said, “Hey you know that one REALLY famous charity that helps fund research for dangerous diseases and other illnesses? Well they just happen to be doing some very not legal stuff with animals! What’s that you want proof? Yeah I saw it! You can definitely take my word for it!”   
Yeah that would have gone down sooo well. So if I was to even consider asking for their help I had to collect some evidence. And that’s what I did. Small things at first wandering off during tours, Stalking the building during high profile nights. I had a pretty big collection of pictures and videos, that I thought were convincing enough. That’s all I did at first, but then one night when I was stalking the place out, there was a huge van that came in.   
This was typical for these kinds of deliveries. It was usually just different medical supplies. Gurneys, dyphibralizers, clean syringes. Stuff that they donated to smaller clinics in more run down parts of the country. But tonight was different. There were cages and tanks covered in tarps being loaded into the building. I was taking as many pictures as I could. They had never been this careless before. This would be the smoking gun! All of this would be over. But then one of the tarps got blown off of a small tank and I could see the creatures inside of it. Crammed in were at least 10 different herps. There was a gecko desperately trying to climb above the calamity. There was a tiny little toad wallowing in the water dish. All the little creatures shoved into one small space was enough to make her blood boil. But the one thing that made her take action,   
In the center of the cage was a small purple snake with a yellow diamond pattern trailing down the length of their back. They look to be a venomous species because of their triangular head and elliptical pupil. They looked like they were staring into her soul. Locked onto her, almost pleading for her to do something. And gosh darnit if she wasn’t a sucker for something like that.   
Gods, what I did that night was so stupid. I wasn’t week by any standards but throwing a rock at the guards head? That was my plan?! Stupid! Though in my defence I was running off of two hours of sleep, after a full day of school and work, so my head probably wasn’t in the right place at the time. But I managed to snag the tank and all of the little guys inside.  
When I had made it back to the apartment I was exhausted, I could have passed out right as I got close enough to my bed. But I couldn’t just leave all the little guys in the cramped tank. So I ran around the house looking for other containers for the. Keep in mind that this was at around two AM. I was pulling out a big plastic tupperware container from the cabinet, when my sister starts yelling into my ear.   
“The fuck are you doing up so late” she grumbled at me. Her Bluish purple mane was messy and unkept giving me the impression she just hopped out of bed. She had a pink eye mask sloppily pushed up off her eyes. Oh boy.  
“Oh shit sorry,” I say grabbing the container off of the ground, where I dropped it. “I was out gathering evidence earlier and-”  
“You were out again?!” She cut in fiercely. ”You can’t keep doing that! I get that you want to help stop whatever is going on in there, but you have to take care of yourself more!” Her wings spread out in a flaring gesture. I remained silent for a moment. This wasn’t the first time Cam and I had, had this conversation. I knew that she was concerned but I was trying to focus on something that was bigger than myself. I took in a big breath, and let it out in a sigh.  
“Look Cam, I know you’re worried but I’m so close. Just a little bit longer and this will all be over.” I look to the side and let out a little chuckle “Uh, there’s also something I need to take care of that you should probably see?” My cheeks turn up in a crooked smile. It’s something I got into the habit of doing when I’m in an uncomfortable situation.  
“Oh gods, what did you do?” She asks running a hoof down her face and letting her wings droop. I held up my hooves defensively.  
“Hey, give me a little credit. I promise you it’s not as bad as it looks” I started to lead her back to my room.   
As I step through the doorway I can hear Cam grumble something under her breath. Something about it being too early to deal with my shit.  
I let off a slight chuckle, before my nerves start to get to me. I take a deep breath and move out of the way so she can see, the several containers on my desk.  
“You didn’t,” she says eyes widening.  
“Ok-ok I know what you’re thinking and yes, I know that this probably wasn’t the best idea, but I couldn’t just leave them there-”  
“You said that you were just going to collect evidence!” she exclaimed, the feathers on her shoulders and neck bristling.  
“And I did” I say smiling again. I can feel a drop of sweat run down the side of my face.  
“JUST PICTURES SERPENTINE!” she shouts at me, wings outstretched. “Oh fuck we’re in so much trouble” Cam mumbles covering her mouth with one of her wings.  
“Cam relax. we’re not in trouble,” I insist “Just think about it, for us to get in trouble they’de have to notice that these little guys are missing first,” I motion to the various herptiles on my desk. Cam doesn’t look convinced.“Hey and if they want to take any legal action, then everyone would know about the things they’re doing with these guys.” She looks up at me with tired eyes. Finally she lets out a sigh.  
“Alright, I just... I hope you know what you’re doing...” she trails off.  
“Trust me Cam I can handle it” I tell her as i walk towards the various tanks and containers spread across my desk. Most of the creatures had already been placed in their separate environments. All except for a greenish brown gecko and a snake sharing the same tank. I figure that the snake would probably prefer the tank to I decide to move the gecko to the plastic container.  
I considered using my magic to take the gecko out of the tank but I know that could be very stressful compared to handling it normally. And the snake hasn't moved a muscle since i set the tank down, and so far has been apathetic to me pulling out the other herptiles from the crowded tank. So I felt like my best option would have been to just free handle the gecko.  
What happened after that is still kind of a blur to me. I remember getting the gecko to climb on my hoof, and lifting it out of the tank. Then there was a flash of purple and yellow, and a searing pain in my arm. I think I passed out at one point, but Cam didn’t take me to the hospital, I was grateful. There was no way we could have handled that bill.   
Next thing I know I’m lying on my bed and I feel really cold. At this point I thought I was dead. But I opened my eyes to see the white pegasus crying at the foot of my bed.  
“Cam?” I say groggily. She perks up immediately,  
“Oh My Fuck you’re ok!” she gasps out, jumping on to me and wrapping her arms around my neck.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m good” I replied hugging her back.  
“Good” she took in a breath, “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE” she screamed at me and punched my shoulder.  
“Ow”  
“YOU SAID YOU COULD HANDLE IT!” she hissed at me.  
“For the most part” I add quietly, a cheeky grin sliding up my face. There was that nervous habit again. My smile fell, when I realized what happened.  
“Wait where’s the gecko?!” I say as my eyes dart around the room.  
“You just passed out from a snake bite and your first thought is where the gecko is?!”  
“Seriously Cam, do you know where it is?” I say looking her in the eye.  
“Relax, it scurried up the wall when you passed out, and I put it in that container- ” she motioned to the plastic container on my desk with her wing “ after I fixed you up.” I glanced at my arm where I felt the bite… There was a bandaid over it.  
“I got bitten by a snake, and you decided to put a bandaid over it?” I ask, a smirk reaching my face once again.  
“Well what else was I supposed to do?!?” she blasted at me. “I’m not exactly a doctor!” a few giggles leave my mouth.  
“Fair enough”  
I felt another cold wave come over me and I started to shiver. “Fwoooo, g-getting a little draf-fty in here h-huh?” my soft blue magic illuminated as I pulled my comforter closer to me to rid myself of the chilling sensation. “D-did you open a window or s-something?”  
“Uuuugh, no? I don’t think so.” the pegasus answered as she looked around the room for a possible opening. “Are you feeling alright? I don’t see how a draft could be getting in -as shitty as are apartment is- and it doesn’t feel any colder to me.”  
“Really? It’s n-not any colder to y-you?” a shiver crawled up my spine. And then I was starting to feel really sleepy…


	2. Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little rivalry never hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: http://thesnakesstuff.tumblr.com/

”Why’d she decide that?” I ask him.  
“She said something about people knowing you as a villain, and how that would make you going undercover easier” He had his ears pinned back in disappointment.  
“Huh” I think for a second “Well I guess we won’t be fighting together then.” Swift- err -Slash let out a long grunt of annoyance, while melting onto the floor. I smirk. “You doin’ alright?” I ask him after a moment.  
“Yeeeeaaahhhh.... I’m just- I thought we would be able to work together after I got all this sorted out. And with you undercover we might run into each other again, and we’ll still be on different sides. I don’t like the idea of having to fight you anymore”   
“Hmmm, I see why you’re disappointed but, won’t we still be working together?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well sure I’ll be undercover more often than not, and we might run into each other, but I’m still gonna be coming back here to report to you guys at the end of the day.”  
“I guess…”  
“Hey! And you still have to show me around the base! And we’ll hang out more at my new place.”  
“Sure, I just… I was hoping we’d be able to fight together you know? I didn’t want you to be doing things on your own anymore… and I just finished my solo training and I was hoping we could have been partners.” he stated with a huff.  
“Really?” I ask him. The swift I know has always been really independent. I didn’t really peg him as the type of guy who’d want to work with someone.  
“I know, I know, as weird as that sounds.” He let off a sigh before explaining. “It’s weird. The way the super program here works, is you go through three levels of training here. The first is team training. The purpose of this level of training is to not only assess what kind of people you can easily work with and test your leadership and following skills, but to also help you better prepare yourself for a future working in a group.” I can tell he’s heard that a million times before and that he’s got it memorized by now. I’m starting to like this place less and less. Even more than i already did.  
“Then comes the solo training. After working in a group for a while you may have become too reliant on others. This is what the solo training is for, to prepare you to handle different situations on your own.” I wait for him to finish, “And then there’s the partner training, you get paired up with another random super, and you have to get used to fighting with them. I just thought if I was paired up with someone I already knew well I would do pretty good… but I guess that’s probably another reason you and me won’t get to work together.”  
“It’d make training too easy?” I finish for him.  
“Yup.” we both walk in silence down the rest of the hall.  
“Hmm, yeah i guess i can see why you would want to take it easy.” I start  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Oh nothing, it’s just I didn’t realize working with a partner was so hard. Obviously you don’t have what it takes to train with one.” I put a hoof up to my chest with dramatic flair. Swift squints his eyes at me.  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Hmm, maybe it is. Maybe I think I can do my new job better than you can do yours.”  
“What!?” His wings ruffled “no way you’re gonna do better than me!”  
“You seem very confident about that” I say walking past him. “Confident enough to bet on it?” I ask looking back at him. Swift smirks and holds out his hoof.  
“Same stakes?” he asks  
“Same stakes.” I take his hoof and shake it. ”Get ready to treat me”  
“Ha! As if, you’re gonna be the one treating me at the end of this.” he bumps me with his shoulder  
“We’ll see.” I say giving him a sideways glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is welcome.


	3. Sleeping in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is something she needs

The piercing sound of my phone alarm shocks me from my sleep. I make an unintelligible sound, and roll over to check my phone. It’s sunday. Why did my alarm go off on sunday? I drop my phone onto the floor and roll back into my sleeping position. I lay there for a few minutes. Then my eyes go wide.  
“SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK-” what time is it? The super meeting is today! What the hell kind of name is super meeting? Gods, are these the people I’m working with now? Wait focus, what’s the time.  
I check my phone… it’s 7:30, 10 minutes after I set my alarm.  
Ok ok, that’s fine still gives me plenty of time to get ready and then get there. First things first, shower. As much as I dislike the organization, they do provide some pretty sweet commodities. First, the house they provided for Cam and me is big. Like really big. Cam has her own office, so she can work on her photography, they even gave her a smaller side room for her to develop her own pictures. I can tell that she’s really happy about that.  
Then there’s my stuff. My entire room is ten degrees warmer than anywhere else in the house, the bed is heated, and there’s a giant heat lamp that goes over my desk and a bean bag. So now I don’t have to worry about passing out when I’m at home. There’s a smaller side room off of mine that is fully equipped with tanks, tubs, and aquariums. Not to mention a few instruments to help me with my research. But the best part of it, is my bathroom. The shower is set up so that it only produces warm water. The towels are all stored in a dryer like cabinet too. So I never have to worry about passing out in my own space anymore!  
Ok I should actually get ready now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback or thoughts I would love to hear it. Anything helps


End file.
